Inuyasha..to SCHOOL?
by Yoseia Nasuka
Summary: A certain pair play matchmaker for Inuyasha and Kagome. They do this by turning Inuyasha human AND making him go to school! How will the sparks fly?! Inu/Kag and something else if requested Part Two Up!
1. Default Chapter

Yoseia Nasuka: Yeah, yeah, I don't own anything. So sue me. Waitaminute, don't sue me...  
  
Myouga is not in this fic because I don't know where to put him.  
  
And I'm sorry if it will begin to sound like some other fics dealing with Inuyasha going to school... really, I am...  
  
~*~  
"You fucking wench!!" Inuyasha had spat. "How could you understand me?!"  
"We are both so lonely though, Inuyasha..." Kikyou had spoken so timidly. "Are we not in the same dilemma?" Inuyasha snorted and turned his back to her.  
"We may both be lonely...and those who do not fit in any part of culture..." He trailed off so lightly. He clenched his fist tightly. Kikyou sensed the hurt and bitterness in his voice. "but..." He turned around and Kikyou was rigid with shock. Inuyasha's eyes filled to the brim with tears, but he bit his lip hard enough for blood to seep and shouted with new fire. "YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN HATED BY EVERYONE!!" And Kikyou could only stare at Inuyasha back, with faded in the distance....  
  
~*~  
Kikyou awoken with a sharp pain in her head. It had been such a long time since she had dreamed....  
"KICHAN~~~!!!" A loud and preppy voice rung in the air. Despite the glee in the voice, the voice was masculine. But Kikyou found herself staring at a rather, ahem, VERY feminine man plopping down beside her with a basketful of assorted fruits.  
"Sesshoumaru-san" Kikyou replied curtly. "WHY are you dressed like that?!" She eyed his yukata.  
"Ano...to get free food..." Sesshoumaru looked down, flustered. But then he looked up abruptly. "But I look good, no? Kichan no neesan!" Kikyou groaned.  
"STOP calling me Kichan!" She more or else growled. She jabbed a thumb at herself. "I must live off of SOULS!! I have killed countless!!"  
"But you won't have to once your anger disappears." Came the matter of fact reply. Kikyou eyed Sesshoumaru, her deep dark eyes staring at his misty blue ones.  
"Are you sure if Inuyasha finds happiness I would return to the dead?" Sesshoumaru stared at Kikyou.  
  
And then laughed his head off. His laughter echoed in the forest.  
  
"What is so funny?!" Kikyou demanded, flustered.  
"You have been blinded, Kichan." Sesshoumaru said once he calmed down. "By the fact you feel hatred, you cannot understand why you feel hatred."  
"And you can?! How would you understand Hell?!" Kikyou demanded again.  
"You forget, my dear, that I was possessed." Sesshoumaru replied. "That spirit was an angry one which escaped from the deepest depths of Hell, and found me after hundreds of hosts." Kikyou bit her lip. She had forgotten.  
  
~*~  
  
"You!!" Kikyou blocked a youkai's way. "I've been needing refreshment..." She tried to smirk but couldn't, for she knew what she had to do. 'Kuso...why am I so weak...?!!!' She thought to herself. The mysterious youkai stared at her with haunted eyes.  
"I...would so like....that...." He muttered slowly. Kikyou was shocked. This was rather new! The youkai grabbed her garb. "Get...him...out...." He whispered hoarsely. Kikyou jerked from his grasp.  
"What are you talking about?!" She demanded, and the realization hit her. 'He's possessed!' She thought.  
"You are Kikyou...yes?" The demon continued to speak. "Could you not absorb...this demon...in my head...?" The request was so pitiful and tainted with endless sadness. "While...I'm in control?"  
'He reminds me of Inuyasha.' The sudden thought rushed through her mind. Without stopping herself, she fulfilled the request of someone who...gave her the feel of Inuyasha...  
  
~*~  
  
"That spirit had possessed hundreds," Sesshoumaru stated. "So he had hundreds of spirits within him." He smiled. "So you still have quite a while. The reason you feel hatred is that you feel that you died for no reason. You lost the will to live because Inuyasha hated you and then you realized that Inuyasha actually loved you."  
"...Your skills are amazing." Kikyou stated blandly. Sesshoumaru grinned, and clasped her hand.  
"I will make you rest, Kichan, no matter how much I have to crossdress." Kikyou could not help smiling. Sesshoumaru now played an important part of her so called life. But she couldn't help asking,  
"How?" Sesshoumaru grinned at her remark.  
"Why, how do you think?" Kikyou sweatdropped. Sesshoumaru had the mind of a prankster.  
"Do I really want to know...?" She drawled. Sesshoumaru put an arm around her and laughed loudly. 'Oh no...oh no...oh no....' Kikyou sweated mentally.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Inuyasha's shout rang throughout the hut, causing it to shake.  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kaede hobbled to his room. She stared at him. "Hey, Inuyasha.."  
"Yes! I am HUMAN!" Inuyasha spat. 'It's not even the full moon yet...why?' And then he screamed out loud. "WHYYYYY IN ALL THE BLOODY HEEEELLLLSSSSSSS???!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kikyou plopped down. She stared at Sesshoumaru.  
"How do you know of these rituals, anyways?" Sesshoumaru smiled.  
"Se-cr-et!!" He replied in a singsong voice. Kikyou stared.  
"How long would the magic last?"  
"It will last as long as three years, or until you go back." Sesshoumaru replied. Kikyou sighed tiredly.  
"All we can do is hope it go as planned...."  
  
~*~  
  
How it did.  
  
~*~  
  
"Listen, Inuyasha, just go to my time!" Kagome suggested. They were right by the well, and Kagome listened to Inuyasha's story. "You won't get killed there."  
"YOUR time?" Inuyasha grunted. "Feh!!"  
  
"It's not working..." Kikyou whispered to Sesshoumaru. They were stuck in the Goshinboku tree.  
"No worries!!" Sesshoumaru whispered back. "Why do you think I changed back to my old clothes?"  
"You mean you liked that yukata?" Kikyou asked. Sesshoumaru only smiled. He patted his face and turned towards Kikyou.  
"Do I look evil?"  
"No, more like a clown." Kikyou sweatdropped. Sesshoumaru tried again.  
"How about this?"  
"...well, that's probably the best you could do..." Kikyou stated, and Sesshoumaru took action.  
  
"...?!!" Inuyasha barely missed a whip. "What the bloody...?!!!" Sango and Miroku got on guard. A quiet, bemused voice spoke up.  
"Damn...I missed." Out stepped the dog youkai.  
"Sessh...SESSHOUMARU?!" Inuyasha spat. "What in the bloody hells are you doing here?!!" Sesshoumaru cupped his elflike ear.  
"What do you think...? Hanyou." Then he smirked. "Or rather...mortal?" Inuyasha lunged. Sesshoumaru calmly stepped aside and grabbed Kagome's shirt.  
"Nani?!" Kagome felt herself being thrown. She hit Inuyasha and down they went into the well. The fullblooded youkai stared down. They were gone.  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!" Sango shouted. Sesshoumaru felt his head get hit by a huge boomerang. He spun around. "Who are you?!!" Sesshoumaru calmly replied.  
"I am Ses...Sesshou..." He stopped.  
  
And collapsed to the ground, clutching his head in pain.  
  
"YEEEOWWWW~~~~!!!" He shouted. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOW---" And he spun back up, and resumed his calm reply. "Sesshoumaru." Sango, Shippo, and Miroku just stared with their faces clearly saying, 'Geez....this youkai is an idiot? I don't believe this...', and facevaulted.  
"AHHH!! GOMEN NASAI!!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "Was I too preppy??" Kikyou groaned and covered her face with one hand.  
'That baka...' She thought. To avoid any more _things_ to be revealed to the other party, she jumped down from her branch.  
"Ah...KIKYOU!" Sango shouted in surprise.  
"We'd best be going, Sesshoumaru." Kikyou ignored Sango's shout.  
"Haaiii~~~!" Sesshoumaru wagged his fluffy tail.  
"Ugh!" Kikyou grabbed the back of his clothes and jumped into the well.  
"Kichaaaan~~~~!!!" A whining voice cried. "I'm faaaallliiiing~~~~!!!" And the other trio could only stare in amazement.  
  
~*~  
  
Yoseia Nasuka: That's the first chapter. Please click button below!! And suggestions would be nice ^_^ 


	2. Konosuke Lilacs

Yoseia Nasuka: Same thing, and revie thingas!! (If you wanna get to the story, just get to da story, don't flame me...)  
  
Comments to...  
AzN GurL 4 3vEr- Yatta...first revie!! Just remember this is how Sesshoumaru acted before he got possessed in this story, and I'm so happy you like it~~~~  
  
narcoleptic shishkabob- AHH DON'T SKEWER ME!! I'LL MAKE MORE!!! *begs*  
  
littL bLoO uSagi- THANK YOU FINALLY!!  
  
KurroNeko-Yasha- Ahh..yes. I am still planning to make a Sess/Kik and still gonna make Sesschan preppy, but it is fun, no? =DDDD  
  
CobaltPrincess- I'm making more as much as I can make more in my make more time!! XDDDD  
  
Ash-chan- Thank you Ashchan!! For pointing out the full moon/new moon thing..gomen!! I LOVE YOUR REVIE. IT'S SO LOOOONG!! XDDDDDDD (I am obsessed with long revies. Longer they are, the more I write ^.^)  
  
ra-chan- Arigatou gozimasuuuu~~~~! It's not that funny, huh? =( I'm working on it, yanno...so it's not painstakingly-stomach-aching-falling-off-chair-with-tears-rolling funny, but hey! What can I do? Sango x Miroku...hmm...I'll see =D  
  
Please IM me~~~  
  
Yoseia Nasuka s/n: MachikoK12  
  
I'm changing Sesshoumaru's eye color to yellow cuz I think that's right  
  
I've only read to the fifth volume, and thus knows Naraku and Sango and Miroku ONLY BY READING PROFILES AND FANFICS so don't tell me about OOC from the latter two and NARAKU IS NOT IN THE STORY  
  
And I DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF KAGOME'S SCHOOL, SO I NAME IT .... um.... SENGOJI HIGH SCHOOL CUZ I'M STUPID AND SOMEONE HELP ME I NEED THE REAL NAME  
  
This one isn't really that stomach aching funny, sorry, yanno...  
  
"What the fu..." Inuyasha pulled back his arms in the horrid prospect. "SCHOOL??!!"  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha-kun," Kagome's mother said, sympatheticly. "but it's against the law if you don't go." Inuyasha ran back to the well at the speed of lightning and jumped in. A bit later he came back out, dirty and dusty.  
"WHAT...THE....HELL...." He growled angrily. "IT DOESN'T...WORK......"  
"You've already tried, Inuyasha." Kagome said dully. "About a thousand times. Why not just go to school with me?"  
"Feh! You can't make me!!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
"Osuwari." Kagome said. Inuyasha protected his head, but didn't feel any pain. He looked down at the rosary, and proceeded to take it off. His face was triumphant.  
"You won't control me again!!" Inuyasha threw the rosary to the ground, which followed with a clatter. He ran out the house. "..........ARRRRRGGGHH!!!!"  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome ran after him.  
  
"AHH!! Are you okay?!" A boy Kagome's age named Konosuke jumped off his bike. He wore the Sengoji uniform and was rather nice looking, kind of like a Ryouga with a tad more lean on the feminine side and beauty. He ran towards the boy he hit. After checking a couple times he noticed the boy's body was bleeding, but nothing too serious unless it got treated. He heard a car whiz by and was actually glad he hit the boy.  
'Geez...what incredibly long hair..and a weird outfit!'  
  
"Bloody....watch where you're going!!" Inuyasha shouted angrily to the rider of a thing called -what was it?- a bike.  
"You're telling me??" The boy demanded. If _I_ hadn't hit you the CAR would have instead!"  
"What the bloody hell is a car?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"WHAT?!" The boy facevaulted backwards. "You're kidding me...geez, you deprived guy."  
"Who are you calling DEPRIVED?!" Inuyasha whacked him upside the head in a quick slap.  
"ARRRRRGGGH! What was that for??!!"  
"For running over my head!!" Inuyasha wiped his eyes from the blood with his kimono sleeve.  
"Geez...hop on my bike." The boy pointed at his bike.  
"What?!"  
"Look, if your clothes weren't already red, then you would have just dyed them with your blood." The boy's finger flowed to point at Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha looked down, and realized disgruntledly that the boy was right. His vision began to blur, and he thought,  
'Spinning....dammit! Why is this mortal body so...weak...' He slumped. The other boy's worried shout was the last thing he heard.  
  
'Dog ears...dog ears...' Kagome thought frantically, crashing through the streets. 'WHY CAN'T I FIND HIS STUPID DOG EARS?!' After she sorted out her panic, she finally realized that Inuyasha had turned human. 'ARRRGHH~~~!!! I would have SWORN I passed a guy with a red kimono...' Kagome slapped herself for her ignorance, and continued to search.  
  
Inuyasha woke up. He stared.  
'WHY'S THE GROUND MOVING SO FAST??' The blood rushed to his head. Huh? Something wasn't right. Inuyasha realized his head was upside down and got up abruptly in his embarrassment.  
"Oi, you awake?" The boy from before asked.  
"Isn't it OBVIOUS?!" Inuyasha spat indignantly. The bike slowed down to a stop.  
"Geez, be more polite." The boy scolded. He waved a hand at a house. "This is my home, let's get inside. Your wound is still bleeding..._surprisingly_." He added with emphasized sarcasm. Inuyasha could not _help_ but gape. The house was more a mansion! It WAS a mansion!! It was almost as big as Kikyou's village! And that WASN'T including the yard. The boy pressed a couple buttons and the door opened. Magic? They stepped inside, and Inuyasha was rooted to the spot. He noted that the weeding must take all day, and a few garden tenders were at work. The yard was like a meadow, a flowering and abundant place, like the one Kikyou and he used to meet at....  
  
Konosuke noted the awkwardly dressed boy's face abruptly turn from awestruck to grief. Konosuke raised his voice.  
"Hey, we should get inside," And all but dragged the mysterious boy across the rocky path. Halfway through, the kimono-garbed boy shouted,  
"Te-TEMME!! What are you doing?!!" He jerked Konosuke's hand off.  
"Geez! I'm trying to get you to the house, but you just kind of stuck there and gawped!" Konosuke shouted back. Red slowly creeped on the boy's face.  
"Feh!!" He crossed his arms. Konosuke couldn't help but sweatdrop.  
  
"What's your name?" The rich boy asked as they resumed the path. Inuyasha waited a little, and purposefully got slightly closer to the boy. He sniffed a little bit. Even if his nose was mortal, it was still sharper than most humans. To be frank, the boy actually had a rather nice, subtle smell that even Inuyasha couldn't deny.  
"...Inuyasha." He almost reluctantly gave. The boy smiled back.  
"I am Sugiwara Konosuke."  
  
Kagome went home, her search fruitless. Her mother almost gasped at looking at the trudging sulkly Kagome.  
"You are so DIRTY, Kagome!" She said, rushing over and attempted at dusting Kagome off.  
"I can't...find...Inuyasha..." She huffed between gasps. Sota took a huge swig of his pop.  
"You know...I wouldn't mind if Inuyasha-niisan became my brother in law..." He suggested, a little quieter than normal.  
"WHAAAAAAT~~~???" Kagome shrieked, blushing furiously.  
"Think about it.....you looked for him for three hours," Sota paused to take another gulp. "without realizing he could deal with others and YOU forgot your shoes." Kagome looked down and the searing pain of her feet was, for the first time, noticed. Her feet was missing the shoes and her sock stuck with so many twigs one could mistake it for a porcupine. She went darker if possible.  
"AND you forgot what's on the table!" Kagome's mom pointed to oden. Kagome blinked.  
"Ah." Was all she said. Everyone backed away in fear.  
"NOOO~~!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE~~~!!" Kagome's grandfather wailed in despair, clutching his head. Kagome's face soured.  
"There's no need to over do it!!" She whined.  
  
"Awww...Kichan..." Sesshoumaru whined. "Can't I just enroll as a girl? The boy's uniforms are so UNCOMFORTABLE~~~!" Kikyou whacked him upside the head.  
"Then order a _larger_ one." She replied, curt. "I REFUSE to enroll you as a GIRL!" Sesshoumaru pouted, and went away slouching with his tail drooping behind. Kikyou looked at the pitiful figure and sighed. A sad Sesshoumaru was one of the last things she could stand.  
"I'll find a way to keep your hair..." She muttered. Sesshoumaru perked up and grabbed the scissors triumphantly and threw them out the window.  
BASHAAAA~~~  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAN!!! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Sesshoumaru hopped away.  
  
"There." Konosuke finished wrapping Inuyasha's head.  
"...thanks." Inuyasha said sheepishly. This was one of the first things anyone had ever done to help him.  
"No sweat!" Konosuke beamed. He ushered to one of the maids to bring some snacks.  
"...why do you have such a big house?" Inuyasha asked, poking the three-person couch. Konosuke laughed.  
"Turn on the T.V."  
"What?"  
"The T.V."  
"Um...a T.V. is...?" Konosuke jumped back and sent a cushion up to the ceiling. Inuyasha just blinked. Konosuke spent the next two hours trying to explain to Inuyasha what everything was(and it takes too much space so I didn't type it). Exasperated, he plopped back down on the same couch and opened the TV. Inuyasha's mouth popped open. It...it was moving!! The pictures were moving!! "Where do you live, anyways?" Konosuke asked.  
"Feh! I don't have to answer that." Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
'And here I was thinking we were getting somewhere...' Konosuke sweatdropped. He flipped through the channels. "Ah ha! Here's one." Inuyasha jumped back, knocking over an antique.  
"IT'S YOU!" He stared at Konosuke, and back. '...magic?' He thought.  
"Well, yea-NOOO~~!!"  
"It isn't?"  
"NOOOO~~!" NOT THE GUAGUAQUATRALALALATITECHICHI!!" Konosuke screamed.  
"Feh! It's only a VASE." Inuyasha said. "What the fuck is with the stupid name?!" He wrinkled his face. 'Guaguaquatralalalatitechichi...huh? How idiotic!' He thought rebelliously.  
"Only? ONLY?! THIS COSTS 54 MILLION YEN AND YOU CAN SAY ONLY??!!" Konosuke shook Inuyasha vigorously. The demon-went-human flicked Konosuke's hands off irritably.  
"Don't touch me, human." Inuyasha grunted. And let the words sink in. "Fifty...four...million..." Inuyasha grabbed Konosuke's outfit. "Now..just HOW did you get that much money to spare?!" Konosuke pointed to the screen.  
"This family is made up entirely actors. My mother, my father, my grandfather, my grandmother, and me. We are all actors." He snapped. "Happy?"  
"Actors? You get this much money from ACTING?!" Inuyasha barked. The actors were very low class in the Sengoku Jidai, and yet here was a family of them, and they have more money than he could swing Tetsusaiga at! Just then a red faced man came barging through the front door. Konosuke's face went from red to white.  
"Let's run, Inuyasha-kun." He whispered. "Otousan's drunk." Inuyasha allowed himself to be flung along, wondering why the boy was so scared. He found himself in a hole in the floor.  
"Care to EXPLAIN??" Inuyasha retorted to the boy's heaving.  
  
"My dad's pretty okay," He said. "until he gets drunk. Then he hits everyone in his path." They heard some yelps upstairs. Konosuke winced. Inuyasha scoffed.  
"Temme...are you a MAN?" Inuyasha scorned and threw the question at Konosuke. Konosuke went a furious red. How DARE this GUY...  
"You don't understand!!" Konosuke said in a hushed, but harsh whisper.  
"Ugh! Even if you have a rather pleasant smell for a HUMAN, you are still a coward!" Inuyasha nicked Konosuke in the head. The actor blinked. Smell? "Can't you hear your servants?!" Konosuke whimpered a little more once he heard Mika, his favorite maid, get beaten.  
"I...I..." Konosuke looked glumly to the ground. Inuyasha's veins popped. He slammed the trapdoor open, and stomped down on the carpet. Inuyasha flung Konosuke to the ground and closed the trapdoor with a deafening slam.  
"You indespicable CRETIN!" Inuyasha hauled him down the hallway.  
"Are you out of your MIND?!" Konosuke thrashed. Inuyasha threw him violently into a large framed man. "ARRRGGHH!!!" Went father and son.  
  
"You...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The apparent father shouted. Inuyasha thrust himself to his full height. The stench of alchohol was so strong he forced himself with all his pride(which is quite a bit)not to cover his nose.  
"I am Inuyasha, you disgusting thing." Inuyasha stated boldly. "What do you think you are doing?!" Inuyasha took a quick glance at the crouching maid and looked back to the man.  
"You..who are YOU?!" The man asked.  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST, YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha barked, shaking the house. The man pointed a finger at the broken vase.  
"SHE...broke THIS valuable. I am merely setting out her punishment." He waved the finger back at Inuyasha. "WHAT are you doing in this house?!"  
"I...I brought him here..." Konosuke spoke up in a small voice. His father backhanded him. Inuyasha twitched.  
"_I_ broke that VASE." Inuyasha raised his fist. "Just TRY to bring the punishment on to ME." He sneered.  
  
"You...YOU'RE CRAZY!!" Konosuke shouted in disbelief. No one in their right minds challenged his FATHER when he's drunk! He was a maniacal powerhouse! But charge his father did, and Konosuke covered his head and winced.  
"Feh. Too simple." Came a drawling voice. Konosuke opened his eyes in shock. There was Inuyasha, with the punch still in midair, and on the ground was his father, bleeding at the cheek and spitting blood. "HUMANS are so weak...it makes me _sick_ the way they _strut_." Inuyasha growled in a low voice. He grabbed the back of the man's collar and started to drag the most powerful man in Tokyo. At least, until _Inuyasha_ came along...  
"Stop your needless gaping and get up!" Inuyasha barked. Konosuke snapped into reality and walked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face fell to shame. "Which...way is the bathroom?" Konosuke burst into laughter.  
'So...even THIS guy is human...' Konosuke had barely the time to think.  
  
Inuyasha's face flushed. Damned mortal body!! He gave a sharp whack to Konosuke's head. Konosuke winced and crouched to the ground.  
"TEMME...WILL YOU HURRY UP AND STOP LOLLYGAGGING?!!" Inuyasha shouted impatiently.  
"Ha-Hai!" Konosuke directed Inuyasha through the maze of a house.  
  
~*~  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAN!!" Kikyou snapped. "WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY BED?!"  
"But yanno...it's so warm and comfortable~~~" Sesshoumaru hugged a pillow and wagged his tail. "And besides, it's a king-sized bed...why not?" Kikyou's face soured. Why did he have to be so NAIVE when he's not serious?!  
"Well...well!!" Kikyou went slightly red. She didn't want to explain the REASON! Sesshoumaru's gazing eyes searched her face.  
"Don't worry, Kichan! I have my pajamas on!" He said preppily. Oh. Kikyou looked at the floor, which lay piled his clothes, and stared back at the pillow snuggling Sesshoumaru. She mentally kicked herself. Like Sesshoumaru would sleep naked!  
"Where...did you buy them?" She asked.  
"I took apart one of your garbs, Kichan." Sesshoumaru blinked. "I'm penniless, you know." Kikyou stared. And stared. And stared once more for good measure.  
"WHAT?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Konosuke waited outside the door with his father's collar clutched in hand.  
"H-hey...Inuyasha-kun?"  
"Yeah?"  
"...Arigatou." Konosuke muttered sheepishly.  
"Feh! I did that because I wanted to. Don't think it was for YOU." Inuyasha scoffed. Argh! What's wrong with this guy?!  
"Anyways, you should take a bath while you're still there." Konosuke retorted. "You really give off a huge odor!"  
"WHAT IN THE HELLS?!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT REMARK!"  
"Now, now, first take that bath." Konosuke stated. He heard some grumbling, rustles, and some cursing to go along with it.  
"...how do you open this thing?"  
"Twist both knobs beside it." Konosuke heard splashes. He waited. And waited. And, yes, waited once more for good measure. 'Dude, what's wrong with this author?' Konosuke thought. 'Not everything has to be in good measure!'  
  
Oh, but it does. It does.  
  
"Hey...come in..." Came the rather relaxed voice. Konosuke arched an eyebrow. So this guy COULD be relaxed, huh... He opened the door and closed it. Apparently Inuyasha had rinsed the smell away already, because the smell of lilac soap hung in the air. Inuyasha sat in the tub, which was filled with bubbles from a bottle that he had apparently knocked over. Konosuke watched Inuyasha as his body slowly made its way down to the bottom of the bath.  
  
Inuyasha never felt so soothed. Maybe he should take baths more often. He grimanced, because he couldn't get back home, and it was getting late.  
"Hey...come in..." He called for Konosuke. The boy came in abruptly. "Do you...think..." Inuyasha was lagging. Curse this soap smell! It was too relaxing. Funny, why?  
  
~*~  
  
"Yanno yanno yanno..." Sesshoumaru mumbled in his sleep. Kikyou grumbled slightly.  
'This guy...' She thought irritatedly. She stared over at him. 'His dreamtalk is keeping me awake!' Sesshoumaru let out a contented sigh.  
"That smell is lilac...otouto...doesn't it smell so...good...yanno...?" He murmured. "Lilacs...are signs of trust...yanno...so keep this...one...." Sesshoumaru stopped talking. Kikyou looked over him in surprise. Now that she thought about it...in the meadow she always found Inuyasha at, there were many lilacs....  
  
~*~  
  
"I...could...." Konosuke picked up these words. And then bunches of gurgles.  
"AH! INUYASHA-KUN!" Konosuke ran over quickly. As soon as he reached the tub, Inuyasha sprang out and cursed.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WITH THE SOAP SMELL, THE FUCK?!" He shouted angrily. Konosuke stared. All in this one day contained more cursing in the house than all the last few years.  
'3.....10...' Konosuke mentally counted. He tried using his fingers, but screwed that because he confused himself.  
"It's lilac, Inuyasha-kun." He told the angry boy.  
  
'Lilac...?' He thought, feeling nostalgia blot the back of his throat. 'What? I can't seem to put my finger on the stupid thing! NANDE KUSO?!'  
  
Konosuke saw the confusion in Inuyasha's face, and decided to make the best of it. "Um...Inuyasha-kun, where's your house?" Inuyasha blandly replied,  
"I have no house." Konosuke was shocked. This guy was a homeless?! He guessed Inuyasha saw his face since he said,  
"Temme...WHAT IS WITH THAT PITY?" Inuyasha shouted, and whapped the boy lightly on the face back and forth. "Get that out of your face, it's disgusting!!"  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWW......" Konosuke went swirly. 'Huh. Funky guy. Doesn't like to be pitied...' He thought.  
"Crap! I just told you I had no house!" Inuyasha grunted. He grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it once he rose out.  
"Anyways" Konosuke started to speak when the boy began to dress in his kimono. "since you have no home and stuff to go to, why don't you stay here, Inuyasha-kun?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. And blinked again. This was the first time THAT was offered, besides Kagome. 'Feh, humans are so sympathetic in Kagome's time...' Inuyasha snorted. Someone would have already attempted to kill him several times by now...  
  
~*~  
  
"Argh! Nande kuso?! I wasn't even close to your fucking village!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"You were too close for comfort, demon!" The man had shouted.  
  
"BLOODY HELLS! I LIVED HERE FOR FIVE YEARS WITHOUT SLICING _ONE_ OF YOU TO PIECES!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha-kun?" Konosuke probbed him. He tuned out like a turning off boombox. Inuyasha regained his posture and superior 'back off' air, and said,  
"Feh! If we're going to live in the same bloody house, just call me Inuyasha!" He closed his eyes and walked out the door. "That politeness makes me sick." Konosuke couldn't help but smile. This guy is one tough brick, but there certainly WAS something inside!  
  
  
Yoseia Nasuka: R&R!! And someone teach me how to insert html tags, onegai!! 


End file.
